The bet
by Glowdawn
Summary: Kurt is Blaine Anderson's new bet and Blaine never loses a bet.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello guys! So some of you may have read one of my stories (soulmate and the Anderson's residence) and I really apologise for the lack of updates for both stories but I just got two more exams and I'll get my vacation and I'll be updating #Promise. However, one can't simply study accounting without thinking about Klaine, right? :D Well I got this idea in my head for a while now and I got bored of studying so decided that I should give it a go….tell me if I should continue or no!

"Fuck….Uh" Blaine came with a grunt in the girl who he couldn't remember her name. He rolled off on his back, pulled the condom off and tossed it lazily in the basket beside the bed. After several minutes the girl _**Sasha?**_ Blaine thought with the blonde cheerleader cuddling with him and playing lazily with the hair on his chest, Blaine decided that it's time to go and before he said anything he found the petite blonde talking.

"Umm…As much as I want to have another round with you, Blaine, but I can't cause mom will be home soon and god I don't want to start explaining to her what you're doing here. After all she still thinks I'm a virgin," Sasha giggled.

"Ah yeah sure, I had to go anyway." Blaine said as he hurriedly stood up and started to pull on his clothes.

Blaine Anderson or "charmer" as Puckerman likes to call him. He's just so nice to people, you know the one who wants to help everyone around him? That's Blaine…or so he liked to be known as. Blaine is a senior at William McKinley high school, he's a smart guy with start A's and a charming manner, which gets adults impressed easily. Also, he likes to use his charms to get anyone he wants, and man does he! He's just a sex on a stick as Santana says, a boy who gets all the girls and boys drooling over him with just a snap of his fingers.

Now fully dressed Blaine looked around him trying to figure out where did he put his car keys, but soon he finds Sasha holding them in front of his face while smiling "Looking for something, stud?"

"Oh thank you, sweetie" Blaine smiled as he took the keys from her.

"Umm..Blaine I was wondering if we can meet tomorrow?" Sasha asked shyly looking at Blaine with big blue hopeful eyes. Blaine didn't know what to say cause Blaine simply didn't do more than one night stands. However, after a little thought he guessed that keeping on the good side of Sasha would get him a lay when he's bored.

"Well I'm sorry, pet, but I'm not available for the rest of the week cause my dad wants me to take care of some things for him and it'd take a whole lot of time from me. What about a rain check?" Blaine lied with his ever-charming smile.

"Yeah sure" Sasha smiled brightly as they stood by the door and out of the blue Blaine found her hugging him tightly, all the curly haired boy could do was to put his arms awkwardly around her. After the awkward hug broke Sasha said "Guess I'll see you at school tomorrow then?" she smiled as she leaned forward for a kiss, Blaine not wanting to disappoint the girl gave her a quick peck before muttering a quick good-bye.

During his drive to the Puckerman's house, Blaine was laughing hysterically imagining what his friends especially Sam's face would be like as they know that he fucked the girl Sam has been yearning to just talk to for over a month. He and Puck were making fun of Sam today as he looked at Sasha with love-struck eyes wanting to at least talk to her. Sam got all angry suddenly as his friends started singing some childish songs about him and Sasha and he betted Blaine to go and talk to the girl and make her fall for him, he didn't know that Blaine was up for more than this…well that would just mean that the money he'll be getting will be doubled.

As he entered the Puckerman's house, he found Tina and Mike dancing erotically while eating each other's faces; Rachel was sitting on Finn's tonguing his neck as he drank a vodka shot. Santana, Brittany and Puck were doing body shots and it looked like they went too far as he saw Santana mouthing at Puck's clothed cock while he and Brittney were kissing hungrily. Sam was sitting in the corner of the room sipping from a bottle of wine, while looking hungrily at the threesome happening in the middle of the room.

To say that their friendship was weird is an understatement. They talked, laughed, cried, partied and at some point had sex with each other. It was fun and new to them and every now and then they get wasted together and just start fucking like bunnies, they liked to call it "helping," they didn't like to admit that it's a mess and totally wrong, but as Puck liked to say "We're young, we're horny, we like each other and most importantly we're hot then why not have fun?" and man they're!

Blaine smirks evilly and went over to Sam throwing a red-laced pantie that he had sneaked out from Sasha's home. He had to bring a prove to his friends everytime he finishes a bet, the last time he did it was with the hot muscular guy who works in the wine shop, he fucked Blaine hard with his massive cock and gave him the bottle of wine, which Sam was drinking from right now, on his way out. Sam quickly snapped out of his haze and grabbed the pantie, which has landed on his face, and looked at Blaine with a confused look.

"Sasha says hello!" Blaine winked at Sam who soon figured out what his friend did as his face turned beet red.

"Oh my god! Tell me you didn't" Sam shouted getting the attention of the rest of his friends.

"Did what?" Puck asked as he stood up adjusting his pants.

"Oh hobbit here did what Sam dreamt of doing for ages!" Santana smirked as he took the laced pantie from Sam's hand, causing Puck to laugh loudly and pat Blaine on the back saying "Way to go charmer."

"Dude really how can you get everybody? Like literally EVERYBODY!" Finn said from his place on the couch.

"It was really easy, guys, I don't know how Sammy here couldn't get into her pants like ages ago? She didn't even try to tease me!" Blaine laughed.

"Man I liked this girl! You can't do that to me!" Sam said in a disappointed tone.

"Well you're the one who betted me to get to know her and to make her like me, weren't you?" Blaine asked.

"I did bet for that but not for you to fuck her!" Sam yelled.

"Well this means that I'll get double the money now!" Blaine replied with a yell.

"Ugh guys what's our rule now? Bros before hoes! We can't lose each other for a girl that we don't even know. Beside Sam she didn't even know you exist so I guess Blaine didn't cheat on you or anything!" Puck said "Don't be such a girl, bro!"

Sam shoved Blaine angrily before leaving his friends not wanting anything thing to do with Blaine right now.

"Well you still owe me money from the bet, Sammy, I need the money tomorrow at school." Blaine yelled after Sam.

"Oh man I'll be broke by the end of the month if we kept betting with you and you win the bets just like the hot ass fucker you are" Puck said as he handed Blaine the money he owed for him.

"Well it's not my fault that you give me the easiest bets ever" Blaine replied "Oh wait it's not the bets, it's me! I'm just the hottest motherfucker ever" Blaine yelled.

"Ah don't flatter yourself hobbit! You maybe a sex on stick but that doesn't mean that there's someone out there who wants nothing but kick your ass to China!" Santana kicked his ass lightly.

"Oh I got the best idea!" Finn exclaimed "Did you guys see the new guy?" He asked.

"Ah porcelain?" Santana asked.

"Who?" Puck and Blaine asked together.

"Kurt the unicorn!" Brittany yelled.

"Ah he's with me in History class, such a snarky bitch" Rachel said.

"Well I'll show him to you tomorrow, Blaine, cause he's going to be your new bet" Finn winked.

"Oh that Kurt guy gotta be a fat, pizza faced dude, right? You're pranking me to make me lose the bet, you fuckers!" Blaine yelled.

"Calm your tits hobbit, when you see lady Hummel you'll want to go through the bet more than we do!" Santana said.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: First things are first, this fic is based on another one with the same name but from the Nuke community. I needed to say this cause there's many things common between the two fics and I don't wanna be a stealer but the idea is AWESOME and I had to fit it with Klaine and do it. However, it won't be totally similar cause I don't want to be a copy cat,I'm just taking some things and well Blaine here is a total ass (just like the rest of my fics) and Kurt is…well Kurt is always cool and lovable :3 This is said I want to thank you all for following/favourating/reviewing I really didn't know that this will get THAT kinda of reaction. Now that you know the idea isn't wholly mine I feel better!

"Blaine Anderson" Barbra screamed trying to wake her son up. Soon she had enough with all the screaming and went and got some ice cubes and put them on her son's naked back. Not more than a minute later Blaine was screaming and fully awake looking at his mother with angry sleepy eyes.

"Unless you want to see my mayo shooting hotdog gun, which would be weird considering you're my mom and everything, you should _**never**_ wake me up like this again, Barbra!" Blaine said lazily as her he threw the cubes of ice on the floor and went to sleep again. However, Barbra wasn't having any of that.

"Oh it's not like I haven't seen it before. Now wake up big boy you have school, remember? Hey Blaine really wake up or I'll throw water on you and get you and the bed and you won't be able to sleep on it!" Barbra warned him, getting a groan from the ball of curls sleeping on the bed before Blaine looked at her trying to see if she's going through her warning, as he sees her holding a bottle of icy water in her hand he released another groan and went to remove the blanket from his naked body.

"That's a good boy, now I'm going to make breakfast while you take you shower. Be quick cause I need to talk to you when you come down." Barbra smiled to her son before leaving him.

Blaine washed his face, shaved and changed before going down to have breakfast with his parents. As he sat down with his parents he noticed the delicious smell of cookies that he mom rarely bake, to keep them fit, and he was just about to stand again to get some when his mother started speaking.

"Young man sit back on your chair these are not for us. See we got new neighbours across the street and I'd like us, as a family, go and visit them today to welcome them to the neighbourhood," Barbra said excited, she loved making new friends.

"Yes son, I heard they have a son about your age and goes to the same school as you. I guess you both can be good friends and you'd help him with the school work, I know you'd like that right?" Edward asked his son as he a piece of sliced tomato.

_**Ugh boring, he'd probably one of those nerds who wear these enormous glasses and have creaky teeth, kill me already!**_ Blaine thought but gave his parents one of his innocent regretful looks before replying "Oh that would be fun, but you know Puck needs me to tutor him calculus so I won't be available tonight to go with you guys. I'm sorry" Blaine was the biggest smooth liar and his parents never suspected anything that he says….he was _**that**_ good.

"Ah no worries son, you are really a good boy and I like that you always try to help people. We'll cover up for you today, son" Edward smiled and patted his son on the back.

Blaine quickly finished his egg and muttered a quick goodbye to his parents; he started his car and drove to school. As he parked in his own lot, believe it or not some of his fans decided that they should reserve him a special lot because he's too cool to try and look for a place to park his car in. Soon as he parked his car, he found his gang approaching and he smiled cockily at them before getting out of his car.

"I'm sorry dude for being such an ass for you yesterday," Sam started regretfully.

"Uh no worries man I know you didn't mean it. Anyways, did you get me the money?" Blaine asked casually.

"Ugh yeah sure" Sam bent down slightly to try and get the money from his front pocket, as Blaine looked around he noticed the most delicious ass he's ever seen in his life. Blaine had the urge to run then and ground against the body that owns this ass till he gets his fill with it, but he held himself off it won't be good for his reputation.

"Here man. So Finn told me that he has settled a new bet for you" Sam asked.

"Yeah dude, I still want to see him though cause I don't want to be fucking an ugly chubby freshman who'll get attached and start whining for me to be his boyfriend" Blaine said earning a laugh from Santana.

"I told you you're going to like him young Reynolds! I bet your little popsicle here would stir just by seeing his tight little ass, which is usually stuffed in tight, tight jeans that leaves nothing to the imagination. I wonder how does he get into them, I guess he just paints them on him," Santana says.

"Don't get my hopes up Tana, then you go and crush them down like what you did last week with that cashier guy" Blaine said "his dick was so small that I didn't notice it at first!"

"Well I don't know about his dick Frodo, all I know is that he has one hot ass, which will make you drool" Santana smirked.

"Let's not forget that he himself is an ass, Blaine. Really he looked me down just because I was wearing pink with red" Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Okay you guys will point him to me on lunch break so I can go and figure him out and see how much we'll bet for him" Blaine said before dismissing them all so they can go in school. On his way to his locker he noticed the ass he was drooling for in the parking lot, so he tapped that ass as he walk hearing as scream come from the boy who owns it.

"Excuse me. What the hell did you just do," the boy shouted in Blaine's direction. Blaine just turned around and winked at the boy before continuing his walk. He knew he was irresistible and it won't take him time to get this sweet tight ass, but right now he got to focus on his bet.

A/N: Blaine's name is Barbra cause simply she's my idol and I was listening to "Someone I used to love" while writing this chapter.:D


	3. Chapter 3

Lunchtime has come fast and Blaine went to sit with his friends so they can point his new bet to start working to get him.

"That's him," Finn pointed at someone behind Blaine and as Blaine looked behind him at the boy he was speechless, it was the same boy with the beautiful ass he was admiring in the morning. _**This is going to be fun**_, Blaine thought as he looked with lustful eyes at the boy sitting a table ahead from him sitting all alone eating a salad.

"I'll be right back," Blaine muttered before he stood up and walked to the boy.

Kurt was sitting alone, minding his own business when suddenly he heard a thump beside him as someone sat beside him, looking beside him he found it's none other than the boy who tapped his ass this morning. The boy was sitting right next to him, like their thighs were touching each other and before Kurt could say anything he heard the deep voice of the guy speaking.

"Mind if I sit here?" The boy asked, his voice sending shivers down Kurt's spine. Trying to act normally Kurt looked at him and said "Whatever" his voice became high pitched as the boy suddenly leaned forward and sniffed at his neck.

"Nice perfume" the boy moaned lowly and Kurt felt his cock twitch slightly in his jeans, "So what's your name, pet?"

"Kurt…Kurt Hummel" Kurt replied playing with his salad not knowing what the boy wants from him. Is it a prank they play on new kids? There's no way a boy as hot as that be interested in me! Kurt thought but soon his thoughts were cut off as the boy started talking again.

"mmm…such a beautiful name to a beautiful creature like you, pet" the boy said "So Kurt are you gay?" Kurt just gapped at how blunt the boy is.

"It's none of your business" Kurt said in a shocked voice.

"Uh uh honey! You don't get it, I gotta know if that hot piece of ass is going to available for me so we could start our little love affair," it'd be harder for Blaine to get into Kurt's pants, not that it's impossible for Blaine he done it before and got some the straightest jocks at school to have sex with him and man did they like it! However, right now Blaine wanted to know what he's into so he can know how much money his friends will owe to him and how much time he'll need to make this ass his.

"Are you crazy? Is this a prank or something?" Kurt voiced his thoughts to the boy next to him he couldn't believe the situation he's into right now and why's this boy is trying to humiliate him.

"Oh no honey I'm just trying to get to know you better. By the way you gotta know my name, pet, it's Blaine. Nice to meet you" Blaine winked at him and Kurt had to look away from the pools of chocolates that are Blaine's eyes before he drowns in them and lose all common sense.

"I think you could know me better in other ways, like having good civilized conversation" Kurt said.

"Oh so you'd like to be wooed first," Blaine exclaimed making Kurt blush slightly muttering an embarrassed "No" which only got Blaine to laugh at the cuteness of the young boy beside him.

"So tell me, pet, where did you come from?" Blaine asked coyly.

"I used to live in New York" Kurt replied.

"Oh man the big apple? What got you to move to Lima?" Blaine asked not believing that someone could leave New York.

"Well we're originally from here but dad moved to New York cause he was offered a job and when he finished that job he said that he misses home and wants to move back here and here we are." Kurt replied in a sad tone, he never wanted to leave New York as all his friends were there and he liked it so much there. However, he planned to go back soon after finishing school so he could enroll in his dream university and become a Broadway performer like he always dreamed of.

"I'm glad you guys moved back here so I could see your angelic face and be able to get to know you," Blaine said with his charming smile and Kurt blushed furiously from the attention and words Blaine is saying to him making him want nothing but to melt into a puddle of goo. For the rest of the lunch Blaine and Kurt got to know each other better and Kurt found himself really attracted to Blaine mysterious personality, making him want to discover more about the boy who looked like he hid many secrets under his outgoing, flirtious persona.

"Gotta go now, pet, see ya around," Blaine said with a wink before standing up and going back to his friends catching them on their way to their classes.

"I swear by the way he's looking at me that he won't take any work from me to get into his pants" Blaine said to his friends as they walked together.

"_**And**_ by the way you were looking at him, Blainey make me think that you may be falling for him," Puck said in a sarcastic tone.

"Shut up, Puckerman. You know I don't do love." Blaine said in a hard tone.

"But Blaine your eyes were all glittery when you were talking to him." Brittany said.

"May be Frodo will get a boyfriend out of all this shit," Santana laughed nudging Blaine's arm slightly, but soon she stopped as she saw his hard face.

"Okay look fangools. If you see _**anything**_ in my eyes, it's because I want the twink to like me so I can win your fucking bet and earn the money I deserve. For the money, I want two hundred from you for this bet," Blaine said.

"I'm totally in" Santana said.

"Me and Finn two" Rachel said as did Puck, Brittany, Sam, Mike and Tina.

"Oh you don't get me. I want two hundred from each of you" Blaine said earning wide shocked eyes and opened jaws.

"Oh man you can't say that you know I can't afford that" Sam shouted.

"That's the deal, take it or leave it." Blaine said.

"But what will _**you**_ give to if you didn't win?" Mike asked.

"You know I never lose a bet," Blaine said.

"You also never ask for that amount of money, it must be a hard one. I suggest you give us your babe" Santana said.

"Oh no you don't mean my Jeep, right Tana?" Blaine said in a shocked voice.

"That's exactly what I mean, Reynolds," Santana said with a sly smile.

"I agree with Tana if you'll get two hundred from each of us then we should get something valuable from you if you lost" Rachel said.

"And you have to bang him next Saturday in at my party" Puck said.

"Oh guys you can't be serious, right" Blaine said.

"That's the deal, Blaine, take it or leave it." Puck mimicked Blaine's words.

"Okay, deal." Blaine groaned.


	4. Chapter 4

Blaine was walking down the halls trying to look for Kurt, when he heard someone screaming at the locker. Looking he found that Kurt was struggling with opening his locker and the frustration got him to kick the locker's door muttering "stupid locker" under his breath.

"Having some trouble, pet?" Blaine asked coyly.

"Yes, this stupid locker," Kurt kicked it again, "is refusing to open and I need to get things for my French class!"

"Don't let it get on your nerves, pet. I'll help you with this small problem," Blaine said putting his hand on the handle, "What's your number?"

"555-3847" Kurt replied without thinking. Son as he realised what he just said a blush creeped to his cheeks as he heard Blaine chuckling. _**Stupid, Kurt, you just give him your number like that. Way to go,**_ Kurt thought as he said "I-I-I I mean 27-09-3" Kurt looked anywhere but at Blaine who was smirking as he rolled the handle and opened the locker so easily.

"Thank you," Kurt said as he took his French books from the locker, he finally looked at Blaine with his big blue eyes, pink blush on his face and said, "I appreciate it."

"No worries, pet. Tell me are you fluent in French?" Blaine asked as he imagined Kurt saying sweet things in French as he pushed inside him slowly.

"Kinda, why?" Kurt asked.

"Nothing, it's just good thing to know." Blaine said as his eyes darkened with lust. Kurt quickly recognised the look and looked away.

"I have to go now or I'll be late for class," Kurt said as he started to walk past Blaine towards Mrs. Mayer's class.

"I'll walk you to class, pet," Blaine said as he started to walk with Kurt. They're so close their hands are brushing with each other sending shivers up and down Kurt's spine.

"Here we go. See you later, pet" Blaine smirked at Kurt before leaving.

Blaine walked Kurt to the rest of his classes. He laid down the flirting and started to know Kurt better so he can gain some of his trust. He knew that Kurt's passion is music and that back in New York he and his ex-boyfriend had a little glee club named "Adam and the apples", they used to be really popular at school. He also knew that Kurt is planning to apply for the New York Academy for Dramatic Arts, cause he always dreamt of being a Broadway star just like his idol Patti Lupone. Blaine didn't like to admit it but he really liked Kurt; liked his dreams, ambitious and confidence but he couldn't admit that loudly, Blaine Anderson doesn't do relationships. He has a bet to win or he's going to lose his precious car and he'll do his best not to.

"So Kurt have you made friends, yet?" Blaine asked as he and Kurt walked to Kurt's locker before walking Kurt to his last class.

"No actually, people don't seem to like me here," Kurt said in a small voice; he really tried to get to know people but they seemed to look down on him the moment he starts to talk about fashion with them, it seemed that people here weren't that acquainted with Vogue or Glamour like they are in New York and this really got Kurt to feel disappointed specially that all that people seem to talk about here are sex, Blaine Anderson and his charms or football and baseball. Blaine was really the first person who seemed to have interest in Kurt, which really scared Kurt cause what he heard about Blaine. Yes the girls were all drowning in his charms but Kurt knew from their stories that Blaine is bad news, but also knowing Blaine personally got him to feel that the boy has something good inside him but he's trying to hide it through the bad boy persona he's trying to show off.

"Well that won't be for long, I'll be introducing you to my group of friends tomorrow so you can hang out with us!" Blaine said excitedly patting Kurt lightly on the back. Kurt really didn't know if he should be looking forward for this or not as he is still trying to figure out if he likes Blaine himself or not, so hanging out with his gang would mean more attachment.

"Um..cool," Kurt said as he started walking to his class.

Later that night when Blaine was having dinner with his parents, his mother started to talk about their visit to the new neighbours.

"Oh Blaine our new neighbours are so lovely" Barbra started with a big smile as she passed the salad bowl to Blaine, "Their names are Elizabeth and Burt, they have a little son, what an angel, his name is Kurt. He's with you in school, darling, have you met him?"

"Yes mom I actually met him today," Blaine said, he didn't want to appear shocked that Kurt is actually living next to him, this was like the best new he's ever heard cause this means his mission would be easier that way.

"He's such a nice guy just like you my drear. I guess you both could be friends," Barbra said excitedly.

"Yeah son, it'd be really good for you to have a friend like him," Edward said.

"Mhm," Blaine said, he wasn't really listening to his parents anymore, he was thinking about how he could get into Kurt's house and start loosing the boy up a little before Saturday's party.

"Ah I forgot to tell you something, honey," Barbra said "Elizabeth has asked me if you can drive Kurt to school as it's difficult for his father to drive him every day. I hope this won't be problem to you, darling." Barbra asked. At this moment Blaine wanted nothing but to hug his mother cause this would be the greatest opportunity he'll get to get to be closer to Kurt.

"Sure mom, I'll start driving him to school tomorrow, can you just tell me which house is his?" Blaine asked with a big smile on his face.


End file.
